


Ejzenstein's movies are fucking boring

by FaleneCandite (CaptainChoco)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Grinding, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Netflix and Chill, PWP, Wet Dream, language kink again, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainChoco/pseuds/FaleneCandite
Summary: Keith and Lance are rommates, they kinda hate each other.They like to watch movies together tho, too bad Keith's tastes in movies are real shitty.





	Ejzenstein's movies are fucking boring

Keith and I had been roomies for almost a year now. There wasn't a morning that passed by without me yelling at him to keep his trash on his side of the room. There wasn't a morning that passed by without a fight about his alarm waking me up too early – I swear, that thing is gonna make my face wrinkly like my grandpa's-  
But still, we had some of the best chemistry when it came to working together. We hated each other, sure, but we also had some of the best grades in the class, thanks to our group projects.  
In the evenings we barely talked to each other, when we were feeling particularly friendly we watched a movie together, but that meant wasting a lot of time trying to decide what to watch on Netflix. His taste in movies was shit.  
But once we settled for a movie, it felt really cool. I made Nachos a la Lance, and he provided some sort of pillow fort. Cute right? He doesn't want anyone to know, but he loves rolling around his pillow nest, for movie times he always makes a huge pillow nest where both of us can fit, but that's just so he can eat my special nachos.  
Tonite we were watching a movie of his choice: planet of the apes. It was so fucking long, but I gotta admit it wasn't his worst choice.  
Our snack didn't last nearly long enough tho, so we had just been sitting in a sea of pillows for half an hour. It was warm as fuck, but my bed wasn't that big, and sure as hell we weren't gonna sit on the floor, nor on Keith's messy bed.  
I started fanning myself with the hem of my shirt, Keith instead thought it was a nice idea to take his shirt off.  
-What?  
-Don't you even ask me on a date first?- I asked. He pushed my face away.  
Oh well. I also took of my shirt, my chest was kinda sweaty, it was shining a bit with the reflected light of the screen.  
I could feel Keith staring.  
-What?- I asked.  
-Wow Lance, no homo.  
-Not even a little homo?  
-Nope- he made a popping sound with his lips.  
We just went back to quietly watch the movie, but it was kinda awkward now, I kept glancing to the side every time Keith moved a little bit, light was reflecting on the pale skin of his chest making it kinda hard to ignore. Not that it was that hot, Keith was too much of an asshole for me to appreciate.  
Wait.  
Not a good idea to think about Keith's asshole right now.  
It seemed, however, that every fucking time I accidentally glanced to the side, he was also looking at me. He had caught me staring so many times now, it was totally awkward.  
The movie was over and I didn't even realize, he put on another movie without even asking, Battleship Potemkin was the name if I'm not wrong.  
Most  
Boring  
Movie  
Ever.  
Keith sat back resting his shoulders against the wall, I shifted so I had my head propped on my hand. I could see his whole torso from that position. And the screen was lighting up his smooth skin.  
Ok so maybe he was kinda hot, and even if the movie was boring, I was kinda having a good time. Especially since I was totally ignoring the fucking movie, and instead I was looking at Keith's body the whole time. He stretched a bit, showing me his muscles flexing under his skin, his pants slid a bit further down, I could see his hipbones now.  
Maybe I was getting a bit of a chub.  
He finished his stretching with a soft moan and oh, I was definitely getting a chub.  
His hand grazed against my thigh and I felt some electricity there, he didn't move it away tho. Instead he seemed to be moving it up and down, just slightly.  
-Keith?  
His hand moved on my thigh and he ran his fingernails up to my hipbone.  
-What are you doing, man?  
-Isn't it a boring movie?- he asked. He looked up at me, his face was close to my stomach. He hooked his finger under my waistband and started moving it sideways.  
-I got distracted.  
-What the fu- My voice was cut short when he started to mouth down my happy trail, and then, softly, kissing my erection through my pants.  
-Want to help each other stay awake?  
That was a weird situation, but honestly, my dick was so hard then I couldn't care less. I unbottoned my pants.  
Who was I kidding? Keith was so fucking hot, so hot playing with my dick through my boxers, so hot when he took it out and ran his tongue up my length.  
He was looking at me as he took my erection into his mouth and started sucking, I couldn't look anywhere else. It was mesmerizing, seeing him bobbing his head slowly but taking me as deep as he could, my brain had turned off, everything was just feeling.  
Then when he started doing this amazing thing circling his tongue around the head of my cock, my lower stomach started tensing, and I felt a familiar heat and I wasn't just gonna end that there.  
I pushed Keith's head away, my cock was oozing precum and Keith managed to catch a bit on his tongue before I could find the necessary strength in my arms to push him away.  
I grabbed his stupid mullet and pulled his face to mine and kissed him.  
He was in an awkward position, but I felt him melting against my chest.  
I ran my nails up his back and felt him shiver against me.  
God I was so hard.  
I put a hand in his pants to feel him. His underwear and stomach were wet with precum, such a really really weird situation. He lowered his pants to his knees and started grinding his clothed erection against mine. It was so frustrating, it wasn't nearly enough friction to satisfy either of us but even getting a bit mad was part of the game.  
I grabbed his ass to push him closer to me, and as we kissed we started panting in each other's mouth.  
My head was spinning.  
I lowered his boxers to his knees and gathered some of our mixed precum on my fingers.  
Then I started rubbing that against his hole. He moaned inside my mouth.  
I circled his hole for a while, then savored another sweet moan when I pushed my finger inside him. He was now fully straddling me and rubbing our dicks together; it was distracting, I was growing impatient.  
As I put a second finger inside him he moaned again and he bit my neck a couple times. I was weak for that, my mind went full on static noise.  
I took my fingers out of him and instead started pushing my dick against his entrance. He took a sharp breath and went still. He was still a bit tight but in that moment I couldn't care less. I pushed more.  
He let out a small moan. His voice, his voice was the damn hottest thing, I swear.  
He bit my neck again and then pushed himself on me, taking my full length in. He was trembling with pleasure. I started stroking our dicks together again, but as he started moving his hips I kinda forgot about that and started thrusting him.  
-Lance…- It was a whisper. -Ah, you're filling me up s-so good…-  
I let out a deep moan -You're so tight, you like that?- I grabbed is hair and pushed his face closer to mine one more time. He kissed me so eagerly, biting my lips, licking my tongue. It was as if he was trying to swallow me whole.  
It was so rough, the kiss, the sex, I felt like an animal.  
I couldn't go on much longer.  
-Keith- I panted, -Coño Keith que rico estas… Te quiero comer todo…-  
I grabbed his ass and pushed him harder on my cock.  
-Keith- I moaned -I'm so close-  
-What?- Keith asked, he looked confused. That was confusing for me too. -Lance?- why did he sound so annoyed?  
-Lance!- why was he yelling at me.  
-Wake uuup you idiot-  
I jolted awake, I felt a bit of drool at the corner of my mouth, I wiped it with the back of my hand. What the fuck.  
Wait  
Was that a dream?  
-Dude, did you fucking call my name? What were you dreaming about?  
He looked pretty amused.  
-Punching you in the face- My face was on fire, what the fuck.  
-Oh really? Is that enough to make you almost jizz in your pants?  
I looked down at my massive throbbing erection.  
What the fuck.  
-Apparently, yes.  
He laughed under his breath. -So you want me to let you come? Wanna punch me in the face?  
Wait what?  
-Or like- He tugged my arm making me sit on his crotch, then he grabbed my ass and put his face close to my ear. And he whispered, and I swear the sound of his breath made my dick cry in need.  
-Do you want a ride?  
Wait, was I gonna be the bottom?  
-Better hold on to something, you idiot.  
I can say I was fucked.  
But also  
I was looking forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4.20 am ihihihihih and I've been writing weird porn all night, fuck.  
> You get my horrible english tho, sorry for being italian.


End file.
